僕たちの全部
by ButterflyMEMORIES
Summary: Experiencing a traumatic situation, Mikan decided to for the academy in America where she changed drastically. What will the friends whom she left behind do? Rated T to be on the safe side. M X N
1. Chapter 1: Trauma

**Disclaimer: I do not! ****Do Not**** own Gakuen Alice! So can't sue me! NYAA! (points tongue at evil lawyers.)**

**Note:**

**In this fic, Mikan-tachi is 14 years of age. For the others, please do the calculation for yourselves. **

**Also, Mikan and Natsume is a couple already and I know it is too young, but yea, they have done IT ok? Don't hound me! Cause I need this for the rest of my fic! **

**In addition, I know that Luna is NOT a new student, but please do pardon me as I want to portray her as the evil female she is.**

**Thank everyone for your understanding and ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

It was a typical day at Gakuen Alice. Sakura Mikan woke up with a huge smile that day upon recalling the dream she had the night before. [A/N: Not writing it down… Until I get reviews saying they wanna know

She changed into her uniform, washed up and went to the cafeteria for her single-star breakfast. Humming softly to herself, she skipped all the way to her destination, greeting all she saw on her way, who ran off at the sight of her. Little does she know, Fate had something in store for her.

She entered the cafeteria with her bright smile and greeted all with her cheery voice. But some thing was strange she realized. No one greeted her back. Not even her friends, who however annoying she could be, will still stick with her with a smile. Instead, they turned to look at her then almost immediately; they turned away as if they saw something horrid.

This was only the start of the horror which was to come.

Ridding herself of the uncertainty in her, she walked to her usual sit in the café, next to the crimson-eyed flame-caster.[Hey! Natsu does eat you know… What do you think he survives on? Coals? However, someone got there before her. "Ohaiyou gozaimasu minnan-san." It was Luna Koizumi, the new girl in Class B. Pretending to only notice Mikan, she apologized in her sickeningly sweet voice, "Gomennaisai Sakura-san. I hope I wasn't in your way." Then she stared at her as if promising to destroy her if she continued to 'attract attention'.

Being Mikan, she shrugged it off and went to sit next to some other girl in her class. Then her nightmare started.

"Oh for the love of my mum! Why are you sitting next to me you freak? Trying to steal my alice? Get away! You boyfriend-stealing monster!" The girl yelled. This caused commotion in the café. Everyone else started shouting insults at poor Mikan who was oblivious to what the others were talking about.

She looked at Hotaru and Iinchou, hoping for them to decipher the alien topic. However, the group of friends looked away, pretending they saw nothing.

Mikan was really confused. Why was everyone calling her a freak and boyfriend-stealing bitch? Her spirits plummeted to rock-bottom, with only a small hope for someone to help save her, particularly Natsume. Instead, what came next crashed her totally.

"Get out of here UGLY! The very sight of you makes me want to retch. And I am sure I am not the only one who feels this way." The café quieted down immediately and mumbles of agreement followed.

Horrified, Mikan questioned her beloved with a look.

"Damn! Won't you leave for God's sake?! I feel like puking already!" Natsume slammed his palms on the table, making the tension in the air thicker.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she ran out of the cafeteria, tears streaming down from her face. But if only she'd bother to look, she would have seen the little black insects on the necks of her friends. IF ONLY.

**Ok minna! This is the end of the first chapter. I do hope you have enjoyed it. I have had this fic in my mind since about a year plus, but only bothered to pen it down now. I have read some fics with contents which are similar. So authors who have similar plot, please do not misunderstand as I REALLY had no intention of stealing your ideas. **

**Please do review and criticize ( although I would pay no attention to it as I have had this in my mind for ages. So, Sorry. But I still welcome them though.) It would be of much help to me. Thank you all very much and adieu!**


	2. Chapter 2: FB pt1: How we started

**Disclaimer: I do not! ****Do Not**** own Gakuen Alice! So can't sue me! NYAA! (points tongue at evil lawyers.)**

Chapter 2

Mikan was mortified to say the very least. Her Natsume, the one male whom she has loved since 10, commented negatively on her like the others. Her heart was broken. Totally and horribly shattered.

Waterfalls turned into pearls as she slammed the door of her room, separating her from the alien surrounding outside. Mikan fell on her single bed as she buried her face into the not-so-soft pillows. She couldn't connect to whatever the others accused her of. Tears clung to her eyelashes, making her look so innocent and yet pitiful.

The insults they threw at her were hurtful. However, it did not kill her inside. What did was the things Natsume have said. _Ugly? She makes him want to retch?_ Never. Never had she thought that these words would have come from him. At least not after what they had done.

_**Flashback**_

_Mikan and Natsume had been going steady for about a year or so. It was the raven-haired flame-caster who decided to defy Persona and be 'true to his feelings' as Ruka had put it._

_The animal-lover was now in love with a certain inventor who blackmailed him. What was going through Ruka's brain to decide she was the one for him was a mystery to Natsume. But he was still happy for his best friend when the cold inventor accepted his proposal .But not after hitting him several times with her baka-gun (for not being creative) of course._

_Despite so, seeing the weird couple going giggly and red-faced caused warmth to spread in the pits of his stomach. He wanted to be like them. To be able to tease her lovingly and to hold her in his arms when no one was looking. Setting his heart on it, he decided to confess his love to his favorite auburn-haired female. _

"_To hell with Persona. If he hurts her, I will just burn him and make sure he doesn't die so I can torture him over and over for harming his dearest."_

'_Dearest'… His lips curled up into a rare smile. How he loved this word. It suits her perfectly. But perhaps 'Precious' sounded much better. _

_Unknowingly, he had already reached the sakura tree which the two of them loved so. Exhausted with all those thinking, he leapt onto a sturdy tree branch and dozed off._

_Meanwhile, a little auburn-haired girl was proceeding to the very same tree. She had a petty quarrel with her seniors in special-ability and she wanted to cool her head. Somehow, her feet brought her to the tree which unnoticed by her, had already an occupant sleeping atop._

"_Wahh! Now what should I do? Tsubasa-sempai must think that I am a very bad kouhai now… Not that it is the first time… But…but…WAHH!!"_

_Depressed, she flopped onto the ground thinking about the quarrel with her sempai-tachi. From time to time, she would grab her pigtails and yank them in frustration. The commotion aground stirred Natsume from his peaceful slumber._

_Curious, he peeked over the branch to see who dared wake him up. They did say that curiosity killed the cat. In this cat's case, he was almost killed by his sudden accelerating heart._

_Trying to cover up his emotions, he spoke. _

"_Hey little girl, can't you wise up and notice someone sleeping peacefully in a tree? Sigh. I forgot. You barely have brains to study much less noticing your environment RED STARS."_

_Mikan was torn from her thoughts when she heard a voice coming from above. Looking up, hazel met crimson. Unknowingly to her, her face heated up. _

"_Na…Na... Natsume…I…I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"_

_Suddenly, something struck her._

"_HENTAI! YOU…YOU…YOU SAW?! ECCHI! WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? SOMEONE FROM THE STUDENT COUNCIL?!"_

_As soon as words left her mouth, she knew she had lost._

"_FYI stars… YOU showed your TRIANGULAR-WEAR to me this morning. And didn't you know? I AM part of the student council just by being a representative. smirk Oh I beg your pardon. I forgot your eyes were too small to see me sitting in the chair which was RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU that day."_

_Natsume was pleased. Mikan was turning from red to beetroot to purple. What an interesting sight is was for him. And that was what he liked about her. She never concealed her feelings and had always smiled for him even after a huge row between them._

_He jumped down and landed gracefully on the ground, right in front of Mikan. Color in her face drained and she instinctively bent down and covered her head in fear of him hurting her._

_Natsume frowned a little. Had he instilled so much fear even in his precious girl? He smirked as he decided that he could take advantage to this present situation to tease her and perhaps, even win her heart._

_Pretending to be angry, he yanked Mikan up by her elbows and pinned her to the tree. Faking anger, he bellowed, "EVEN YOU ARE DOING THIS TO ME? ARE YOU THAT SCARED OF ME THAT YOU HAVE TO BLOCK ME FROM YOUR VIEW? AM I THAT UGLY? THAT MONSTROUS A GUY? HUH? ANSWER ME!"_

_Upon his outburst, Mikan's eyes widened and she started to stutter, "Na…Natsume… I…I…I didn't mean to… I am just… just…"_

_Celebrating that his plan worked, he rewarded himself by claiming the thing he had always wanted. Mikan's lips._

_To say that Mikan was in shock was definitely an understatement. She kissed back unconsciously as Natsume ran his tongue overt her lips, asking for entrance. But in her mind, she was confused at the weird situation._

_After a deliciously long moment, Natsume broke the kiss when he felt Mikan's need for air. He smirked at the pink-faced girl who was gasping for air. He leaned forward to her ears and blew on it as he whispered seductively, "Tease my dear."_

_After that, he took off knowing that she would regain her senses any minute._

_Mikan's mind was in a haze. The fabulous kiss was what she had been missing all along? So that was what Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko had been experiencing? Wow! _

_She shivered sightly when she felt a breeze passing by her sensitive earlobe. What was that? What did the person say? Mikan shook her head slightly to clear her head. When she regained her senses, what Natsume whispered finally registered._

_Screaming bloody murder, Mikan ran after Natsume who had a mischievous but satisfied smile playing on his lips. But deep down in their hearts, they recognized the same warmth of love settling and spreading inside their hearts._

_On that particular day, Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan became an official couple._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Meanwhile behind a tree, a certain blackmailer stood with her boyfriend next to her, sweat-dropping. _

"_Umm Hotaru… It really isn't a great idea you know?"_

_Grinning maliciously, she replied, "It is all about business and sales Ruka… business and sales…"_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**End of flashback**_

A ghostly smile flickered on Mikan's lips upon remembering the sweet moment of their 'confession'. After that day of course, Natsume bought ALL of the video replicas and also the memory card in Hotaru's V8. He couldn't let himself be displayed as a weak fool at the feet of love could he?

Giggling slightly, Mikan's lips quivered as more tears fell as the next wave of reminiscence hit her…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ok guys… I am stopping here today… I know you all will hate me for doing so but I need to keep people reading my story! Hhas… So do understand… And also, thank all you wonderful people who have reviewed :**

**Claireponcherrii ****– Don't worry… I promise that you will totally love Mikan in my later chapters… [:**

**Princessofcrown101**** – Thank you so much… I can't wait to hear on what you feel for this chapter[:**

**Fantisylover**** – It's ok! Don't blame and hurt yourself! It is just really great to read your review[:**

**Melissa1995**** – I tried making it longer… I certainly do hope you like it[:**

**Hontoni arigato gozaimasu… You don't know how much it means to me for adding me in your fav.author list, adding my story to your fav.story list, and giving me reviews… It lets me know that at least some liked this story so far… Thank you so very much… Therefore, this is dedicated to all you people who made me go on with my writing… I will try and update soon[:**

**Adieu people[:**

**Much love…**


	3. Chapter 3: FB pt2: The promise you broke

**Disclaimer: I do not! ****Do Not**** own Gakuen Alice! So can't sue me! NYAA! (points tongue at evil lawyers.)**

Chapter 3

**Last time…**

Giggling slightly, Mikan's lips quivered as more tears fell as the next wave of reminiscence hit her…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Flashback**_

_A cute fourteen year old couple was sitting under their precious Sakura tree. It was night time but the darkness enveloping them did not seem to matter._

"_Natsu… Are you feeling better? Does your wound still hurt? You really should head to the hospital you know?"_

_Mikan pooped her head up from her boyfriend's shoulder, gazing at his softly lighted face. [By the moon-light_

_Pressing a finger to her lips, Natsume pulled her head down onto his shoulder again. He then rested his chin on the top of his girlfriend's head. He felt her snuggling into his frame as he sighed in contentment._

_He had just returned from a highly dangerous mission whereby even he, the skilled Kuro Neko, had gotten himself multiple injuries, some of it superficial ones. The other wounds were deep and he had lost quite some blood._

"_Hush my tangerine. Let me just rest like this. I'll be fine. Don't worry."_

_Upon hearing his comforting words, tears started streaming down Mikan's face. She felt so useless. She despite her alice, she still couldn't be of any help to protect the ones dearest to her._

_Feeling his shirt dampening, Natsume cupped Mikan's chin and made her look up at him. She tried avoiding his gaze but to no avail. Gently, he bent down to her face and kissed away her tears. Instinctively, her hand went up to hold the hand which was now cupping her tear-stained cheeks._

_Without any words, Natsume picked her up and placed his arms over her shoulders. He pulled her closer to his body when Mikan's hand went up to meet his own, which was slung over her body. They then slowly proceeded to the dormitories._

_Along the way, none of them spoke. They were just enjoying each others' presence and company until they reached the door of Natsume's room. _

_He held onto Mikan's shoulders and slowly turned her around to face him. Removing one hand from her shoulders, it went up to pull her chin towards his face. _

_It was initially a gentle kiss until Mikan started to cry again. Agitated by her tears, Natsume probed deeper, turning the loving kiss into a rough and hungry one. As they were kissing, he opened the door and made Mikan back into his room._

_Mikan felt so bad. Her Kuro Neko was hurting but she could do nothing to help ease his pain. All she could do now is to let Natsume kiss her and perhaps, the kiss might be of comfort to him. Feeling Natsume step forward, she stepped back until she collapsed on his bed._

_Her eyes widened as she felt his hand slipping under her shirt. _

_As if feeling her discomfort, Natsume nibbled on her earlobe, eliciting a soft moan from her._

"_Just follow my lead. Don't be scared. I will not hurt you. Please Mikan. Just don't push me away."_

_Hearing the pain in his voice, she gasped and her hands went up to stroke his cheeks._

"_You are not hurting are you? Have your wounds reopened? Oh my Jujube. If only I could ease your pain and discomfort. It hurts a lot ne?"_

_Natsume's eyes were glazed he needed her so much._

_He bent down and claimed her lips again._

"_It's fine Mikan. It doesn't hurt. As long as you are here…"_

_They closed their eyes in pleasure, welcoming the loving sin they had committed that night._

_When they woke up, the sun was about mid-way through the sky. The couple snuggled closer to each other. Mikan's head was lying against Natsume's bare chest as they held onto each other so tightly as if they were Siamese twins. They were euphoric and contented. Their souls had finally rejoined as the one which God had created it to be._

_Against the tip of her head, Natsume whispered so softly that only she can hear._

"_I swear and pledge on my body, heart and soul that I would love and protect you for ever. I will always be here when you need me and I will always be by your side. Nothing shall tear us apart my dear… Nothing at all… I will never leave you… Ever…"_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**End of flashback**_

More tears spilled from her swollen eyes.

"You already have Natsu… You already have…"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	4. Chapter 4: Here comes the mail

**Disclaimer: I do not! ****Do Not**** own Gakuen Alice! So can't sue me! NYAA! (points tongue at evil lawyers.)**

Chapter 4

**Last time…**

More tears spilled from her swollen eyes.

"You already have Natsu… You already have…"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mikan buried her head deep into her pillow as she let out a muffled scream. Her poor pillow was now damp and dirty.

Suddenly, Mikan heard a notice from her computer, signaling that she have had a new mail.

Dejected, she shuffled clumsily to her desk and opened her mail. Her eyes widened when she saw the title.

_**To: **__**tangerine-luvGA.jp**_

_**Title: Entry invitation**_

_**Ms Sakura Mikan,**_

_**We would like to welcome you to Alice Academy, America. We are intrigued by your rare Alices and would like you to attend our academy to further enhance its abilities and uses. We also came to know that you are having quite a problem in the current place you are situated. Here, we promise you an excellent environment to study in and even more. Please do reply as soon as you may. The deadline is until 30**__**th**__** November.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Franklin Harper**_

_**(Headmaster of GA, America)**_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mikan was in deep thoughts. If she left, it would mean leaving behind all her friends and her beloved.

"Oh to the heck with them. Some sort of friends they are."

Almost frantically, Mikan gave a positive reply to the mail which she received. After a couple of minutes, a reply came.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**To: **__**tangerine-luvGA.jp**_

_**Title: RE: re: Entry invitation**_

_**Ms Sakura,**_

_**We are pleased to have accepted your position in the academy and would wish for you to proceed to America as soon as possible. We have assigned someone to pick you up on 27**__**th**__** November at the main gates. Please have everything you need packed and ready. Textbooks and materials would be provided to you for free. We hope to see you soon.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Franklin Harper**_

_**(Headmaster of GA, America)**_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"27th November huh? Talk about coincidence. Well, at least he need not see such an UGLY face on his birthday."

Mikan's face fell. She never expected it to be that much of a rush. She went over to her drawer and pulled out the top column. In it, was a beautifully wrapped present. She cradled it to her chest and a single tear escaped. She wiped it off and kept it back. Slapping herself, she was suddenly energized.

"Yosh! We'd better start packing up! So much to do, so little time… Rush rush rush…"

Outside, dark clouds started gathering, and soon, it started to pour. The group of Alice students in the cafeteria had long finished their breakfast and were heading back to class. They looked up at the sky and a certain blonde stroking his rabbit commented to his friends, " Heaven seems to be crying about something sad…"

The group nodded as they proceeded to their classroom.

Little did they know how true Ruka's words were... If only they knew…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hey wonderful peeps!**

**Thank you all for your reviews! And because of that, I decided to spend more time to give you guys this two chapters! Hope that you all liked it! I won't tell you what is going to happen but I guess you all could already predict it! Anyway, I want to thank these wonderful people who reviewed: **

**Claireponcherrii**** – Hope you liked this 2 chapter! But I still think I made Natsu too OOC… [:**

**Fantisylover**** – Ahh! Dun kill Natsu! I need his services! Hhas… No fear ma Cherie! I plan to make her like that. -rubs hands with eyes gleaming- But much better… Much Much better… hhas… And there is no need to punish yourself. Your review is more than enough to motivate me! Oh! And in the later chapters, Natsu will be…-clamps hands over mouth- OK! Enough revealing! Just please read ok? I promise it will be good… Thanks much[:**

**Dominiqueanne**** – Thank you very much! I certainly do hope you have enjoyed it! More to come soon[:**

**Your reviews were really great! Thank you all so much and stay tuned! More good stuff is on their way! **

**Ja!**

**Much love [:**


	5. Chapter 5: America, here I come

Chapter 5

**Last time…**

Outside, dark clouds started gathering, and soon, it started to pour. The group of Alice students in the cafeteria had long finished their breakfast and were heading back to class. They looked up at the sky and a certain blonde stroking his rabbit commented to his friends, " Heaven seems to be crying about something sad…"

The group nodded as they proceeded to their classroom.

Little did they know how true Ruka's words were... If only they knew…

27th November, day of Natsume's birthday (4 in the morning).

"Mikan-chan. Are you really going? Must you really? I will be so lonely if you do. Can't i change your mind? Nothing? Nothing at all? " Narumi-sensei walked beside Mikan, holding her already baggage.

Smiling sadly at her favourite teacher who doted on her like his own daughter, she shrugged her shoulder and focused on the road in front of her.

Narumi sighed softly. He had noticed the change in the sweet and gentle girl since a few weeks back. It was sudden and it caught him off-guard when he entered the classroom only to notice that was ignoring and avoiding Mikan. What shocked him most was the language her close friends used on her. Such harsh and cruel words would make anyone lose hope, even if it was the most hyper and positive person on Earth.

He watched as Mikan withdrew herself and her eyes started to have a blank look just like how her MOTHER looked like in the past. He was worried. He was sad. On top of it all, he felt guilty. Guilty that he was of no help at all, that all he could do was to encourage and cheer her up (which is obviously futile). When she came to him the night before, telling him that she was transferring, he was shocked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Flashback_

_-knock knock-_

_Narumi was in his dormitory going through assignments. It was 1 in the morning and he did not expect anyone to be awake at all. Curious as to who was at the door, he stood up and opened it._

"_Yes? Who's there?"_

"_Am I disturbing you oto-san?"_

_Narumi looked down to see his favourite student/ daughter and was alarmed. She was so disheveled! Her hair was unkempt and her eyes were puffy and blood-shot. He ushered her in and got her a cup of her favourite hot cocoa._

_He sat beside her on the edge of his bed staring at her silently while sipping his own cocoa, waiting for her to start the conversation._

_After a while, Narumi seemed to realise that Mikan wouldn't be opening her mouth to raise the subject. _

"_Mikan-chan, Is anything the problem? If there is, won't you let oto-san know? Maybe I can help?" __**at least I could, this time. **__Narumi thought to himself._

_Staring at her cup, Mikan replied him in a soft voice," I'm going to America."_

_Narumi had sort of guessed what she wanted to talk about, but THIS was not what he had expected! Going to America?_

"_Mi-chan. You don't mean the Alice Academy of America do you?"_

_Slowly, Mikan took another sip of her hot cocoa before nodding at his question._

_Narumi's eyes bulged. 'Is she for real? America is so far away from Japan! She wouldn't be able to see her friends, her family or even Natsume! WHY?!'_

_Narumi took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down._

"_Mi-chan. This is no joke. The America school IS our sister school but their system is totally different! It is no joke! Their students there are all elites and their teaching system is…." Narumi paused as a chill ran down his spine just thinking about it._

"_Anyway, it is not a place for fun Mi-chan. Please think carefully wouldn't you?"_

_Mikan glanced at her beloved teacher's face._

"_I'm not joking. I've received a request mail from them saying that they want me at their school and I've already accepted it papa. I'm just here to let you know that I'm leaving in 3 hours' time and I'm here to say goodbye." Tears once again pooled in her honey eyes._

_Narumi was really shocked.' THEY requested for her to transfer? THEY wanted her to become a… become a monster?! What's more, she's willing to become one?' _

_Mikan looked at her father's face and watched as he struggled with her answer. She watched as the shock was replaced by anxiety than by resignation. He looked into her eyes, his tears pooling in it. At that instant, Mikan felt a spark of happiness. Happiness that there was still her father/teacher who loved her, treasured her and didn't want her to leave._

_She reached out slowly and hugged him, tears streaming her own face. In the room then, there was nothing except silence and soft sobbing from both father and child._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Back in present

Something cold touched Narumi's face. He looked up into the purplish grey sky, watching as snow fall from heaven to the Earth. Looking down at the face of his beloved student, he smiled gently and patted her head as they proceeded to their destination.

"Mi-chan. Have you said goodbye to your friends? Do they know you are leaving?"

Pausing shortly in her steps, Mikan replied," Umm… Not really. I didn't tell them anything as they were ignoring me remember? But I did leave a note behind for them. I just didn't tell them I went to America. Oto-san, don't tell them where I went ok? Please?"

Narumi smiled and nodded his head, holding the side of Mikan's head and pulling it softly to his sides.

A shiny limousine was slowing visible in the snow as they walked closer and closer to the front gate – The spot where they were going to separate for who knows how long to come.

A guard appeared just when they reached the side of the limo, taking Mikan's luggage from Narumi's hands. While the guard placed her items into the boot of the limo, Narumi opened the door for Mikan and allowed her to enter the car.

As Mikan stepped into the inside, she was dazzled. Never in her life had she ever seen such gorgeous interior of a car. It was so big and spacious that a king-sized bed could be placed in it and a person could still get in and out easily. What's more, it comes with a refrigerator (filled with her favourite foods) and it even has a TV console!

This luxury seemed to have told her how her life is going to be from here on. Gulping, she turned back to her father and smiled awkwardly at him.

Narumi seemed to have noticed that Mikan was starting to realize what her choice meant and how it would go on from here. As she gave him a smile, he smiled back gently and with all his love and hope, he kissed her forehead.

"Mikan, this handphone is a present from me to you. No one else has the number except for me and as long as used in campus, every call or mail is free-of-charge. If anything happens and you need someone to talk to, just give me a call. Remember this Mikan. You have chosen this path and you must face it no matter what. Be brave, be strong. Most importantly, don't give up on hope no matter how harsh things may get from now on. Your light is now dimmed by people whom you thought were you friends but it is not extinguished. Mikan, keep your light burning and keep believing. As long as you have hope and believe, you can go on even in the darkest darkness. Remember Mikan that you have people who loves and treasures you. People like me and your mother. We may be apart, but our hearts are forever linked. Come back to us soon Mikan, we'll be waiting here for you with open arms. Love you."

Sniffing softly, Mikan kissed her father's cheek back and whispered," Love you oto-san, and oka-san. I don't promise anything, but I swear I WILL return no matter what. Byebye. "

As they broke their hug, the guard informed them that it was time to leave. As the guy closed the door and returned to drive the car, Narumi took a few steps back and waved to his daughter who was again crying. The car shuddered and came to life as it started to make its way out of the Academy Gates.

Still waving to the crying Mikan, Narumi-sensei watched as the car slowly disappeared from his sight.

"Byebye my little Orange. Come back soon."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hi people! ((:**

**I'm finally back!**

**I'm so happy to have received so many reviews asking me to update this fic. –tears- I apologise for making you beautiful people wait for so long but I'll be doing my best to finish this fic! (:**

**So this chapter is one for Narumi and Mikan, the cute father and child. I hope it wasn't too boring! I know that many of you don't want me to drag this freakin' fic and want to see the Mikan when she returns, but please please let me take it slowly. I feel that something is not right if I just skip and don't type everything which I've thought of properly. **

**Don't worry, I'll force myself not to disappear for so long anymore. Since my common test is ending in 2 day's time, I'll then have 2 weeks to do this fic! Yays~! ((:**

**Even though I'll rush to complete, I'll keep you guys in suspense so I'll only update when I feel like it! –evil laughter-**

**BUT! Even though I said 'when I feel like it', I'll be sure to do it at least once a week so you guys won't hate me so much! (:**

**Oh, and I'm really trying my best to write a long chapter so ya, please give me your support! ((:**

**Love you guys and do review! (:**

**-Fuyuhii**


End file.
